


Findings

by TheDelta42



Series: To Find Hyrule [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Link and Tetra mourn their daughter after Finding New Hyrule
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: To Find Hyrule [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Findings

**_ Findings _ **

**_ Takes a year after Lokomo and the second part of Sword Spirits _ **

Tetra knelt on the grassy fields of New Hyrule, he thoughts on Midna, her little Midna, who had been taken from her by Yigia. Tears prickled her eyes, before Daphnes was born, she had several miscarriages and she and Link had gotten into many arguments, Tetra just wanting to give up, while Link had wanted to continue it. Aryll had been able to calm both of them down enough for them to have a talk on the reasons for their arguments. Tetra had feared that Yigia would send his minions to take away Daphnes as well.

Rage started to boil in Tetra’s blood. Milo, the man and doctor they had trusted, was the one who told Yigia, Tetra didn’t know what Link did, but it was enough for the rest of the crew to step in to stop Link from killing the man.

Kado kept in touch, sending her letters, telling her of his findings and the number of Sheikah that she could trust. Tetra had been heart broken to find out that Selwyn, along with Covare, had been killed be Yigia and his supporters. Tetra realised that their deaths had been less than pleasant, quietly vowing to be the one who pierced Yigia’s black heart. Tetra looked at the small picture of her and her baby girl that Link had taken shortly after Midna had been born, Tetra’s heart ached. Tetra liked to think that her baby was still alive, before logic would argue that Yigia had killed her. Even to this very day, Tetra still sent people out looking for Midna, and to bring her home, even if it was to give her child a proper funeral.

‘No parent should have to bury their child.’ Thought Tetra, before hearing footsteps behind her. Tetra did need to look back, to know that the person behind her was her husband. Link quietly knelt beside her.

“She’d be six now.” Said Tetra, her voice hollow, “She would’ve loved it here, she would’ve taken after you.”

Link chuckled slightly, looking down at the picture that Tetra had with her, “but she’d be the spitting image of her mother.”

Tetra could only stare at the picture, before she dissolved into tears. Link wrapped an arm around Tetra, pulling her against his chest. Sobs started to shake the both of them, the little picture and an unmarked stone was the only thing they could give their daughter in place of a burial. Link heard someone jogging up to them. A scowl forming on his features, Link turned and faced the person. It was a young guard, only about 15 in age, he was incredibly timid and looked as if a stiff breeze could knock him over.

“Andy,” Said Link, his tone cool, “I suppose you have a reason to follow me, when I explicitly said otherwise.”

Andy nodded, Link and Tetra had picked him up from the Forsaken Fortress, after he’d been placed there for petty theft. Tetra had taken a shine to the boy and decided that the rest of his sentence would be served under the watchful gaze of Link, until his sentence ran out, which would be another ten years.

“Yes, Sir.” Said Andy, “One of the search parties found something.”

Link was suddenly alert, Tetra’s sobs dying down enough for her to hear properly.

“Explain.” Said Link, slowly rising to his feet, Tetra following suit.

“Cawlin and Stritch have come across a six-year-old girl, in the hands of a slave owner.” Said Andy, “The girl matches the description that Sir Gonzo and Lady Aryll have described on what the Princess would look like, down to the small birth mark on her left shoulder blade.”

Tetra’s heart went still, the hope she had going from a small flame to a raging fire, “Where?”

“They reported the Slaver to be off the coast that was once Great Fish Isle.” Said Andy, “Sir Gonzo and the other members of your former crew have already prepared the ship and Lady Aryll and Lady Mila are watching the Prince until you return.”

Link stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out three notes, before repeating them again. A brown mare galloped up to the small group, Link quickly climbing onto the saddle, before helping Tetra get up behind him. Epona then shot off in the direction of the coast, _Her Grace_ already alive with her crew, Linebeck chucked the Phantom Sword at Link and throwing Tetra’s cutlass at her to catch. The crew referred to the cutlass as a regal cutlass, as it would be the sword Tetra would use to knight the recruits. Though the cutlass looked as if it was only for show, the ‘feathers’ were sharper than a knife made of obsidian.

**_ TFH _ **

Tetra carefully watched the Slave ship idly float off the coast of the ruins of Great Fish Isle. There were three Sheikah on board the ship, one of them Tetra was able to identify as Yigia. Perhaps, if Midna was still alive, then Yigia may come off easy.

A small ship rocked up alongside _Her Grace_ and a figure jumped onto the railing. Tetra didn’t move as Kado stood behind her.

“Are you sure it’s her?” Tetra asked, not daring to look anywhere but the slaver’s ship.

“Without a shadow of a doubt,” Said Yigia, “She has your nose and Link’s eyes. She also has Link’s personality and temperament.”

As the ‘Sheikah’ disappeared below deck, Tetra gave the signal to move the ship closer. Quickly closing in and boarding the slave ship.

Tetra quickly disabled the man at the wheel of the ship, before driving her cutlass through the man that stood next to him. Link and Kado quickly and quietly dispatched the others on the deck, before signalling the rest of the crew of come aboard.

Link quietly walked up to the door that lead below deck, after pulling it once and finding it was locked, Link drove the Phantom Sword through the door and destroyed the lock. Link then wrenched the door open, the sound of wood breaking echoing through the ship. Tetra then decided to through subtly to the wind and stormed below deck. The crew of the slave ship was cut down with ease.

“I didn’t realise that I had company.” Came the voice of Yigia, his two lackeys behind him, “I knew you were coming, those two that raised the alarm should’ve been quieter.”

“Yigia, watashi wa koko de sheika buzoku no shuchō no mantoru no tame ni gishiki no tatakai ni chōsen suru. Shini.” Kado’s voice echoed out, making Yigia freeze in his tracks.

“Had I realised that Kado was here, I wouldn’t’ve turned up.” Said Yigia, as one of Yigia’s ‘lackeys’ turned to him.

“You are a fool, if you thought our loyalty would remain, after what you did to Selwyn.” Spat the Sheikah, before they blocked a blow from the third Sheikah and removed their head.

“Go,” Said Kado, drawing his scimitar, “I’ve been waiting for this, for a long time.”

Tetra nodded and started heading towards the cells, Link following suit. The sound of Kado’s and Yigia’s fight was faint against their heart beats, Link and Tetra were throwing doors open and telling the inhabitants to go above deck and board the ship that was next to it. Tetra reached the last cell, the hope she had of finding Midna slowly going out. Kicking the door open, Tetra was greeted to the sight of an empty cell. Tetra’s heart started to break, until she heard a small sniffle to her left. Looking in the direction of the noise, a small girl with tanned skin and green eyes cowered into the corner. Tetra quietly placed her cutlass into its scabbard, and slowly approached the girl.

“G-go away!” Yelled the girl, trying to seem intimidating, “I-I’m not afraid of you!”

“No, no,” Said Tetra, soothingly, “I’m not here to hurt you, I promise, I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

“R-really?” asked the girl, looking up at Tetra. Tetra noticed that the girl was holding a green blanket with the name _Midna_ embroidered on it, wringing her hands around it.

“I’ve been looking for you for a long time.” Whispered Tetra, crouching to her knees and placing both hands on the girl’s shoulders.

“Who are you?” Asked the little girl, looking up.

“Midna,” Said Tetra, making the little girls eyes go wide, “I’m your mother.”

Midna gaped up at Tetra, Tetra had to stifle a giggle as Midna look just like Link when she was shocked, “Really?”

“Really.” Responded Tetra, before gently picking Midna up, Midna was incredibly underweight and Tetra thought she could see bruises on her arms. Link skidded to halt in front of Tetra and Midna, the little girl clinging onto Tetra.

“I-is-is that her?” Link whispered, and Tetra nodded.

“Midna?” Said Tetra, making the little girl look at her, “This is your father.”

All the new information was too much for Midna, who let out a small “wha?”

Link looked at his daughter, before looking back at Tetra, “Kado and Yigia are still fighting, but Yigia’s main priority is trying to run.”

Tetra nodded, “I have a few questions for that low-life.” Before she started to jog off to the location of the fight. When they arrived, Yigia was on the floor, with his hands in front of his face.

“Kado, wait.” Said Tetra, making Kado stop, “I need to know something.”

Kado frowned, before jerking his head for her to ask.

“You said you killed her,” Said Tetra, “but I’ve just found her alive in the depths of this ship. What were you hoping to accomplish?”

Yigia sneered, before Kado pressed the blade of his sword into his throat, “Fine, I was attempting to drive you from each other. He took my property and I wanted it back.”

Tetra’s eyes went cold, “Kill him.”

Yigia’s eyes went wide, before they rolled back into his skull as Kado’s sword cut through his throat.

Midna let out a small giggle at the sight of the man.

Link and Tetra were slightly concerned at their daughters love of violence, but, Tetra thought, at least we’re together again.


End file.
